


Couldn't Imagine Me Without You Four

by softnajmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flashbacks, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Memories, Multi, OT5, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boys, blind! Yangyang, did I mention SOFT BOYS, good mornings, love everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnajmin/pseuds/softnajmin
Summary: A voice pipes up "Oh would you two stop being so mushy, you're going to make the rest of your boyfriends throw up", a trio of fake gagging noises are soon audible. Yangyang speaks up again in response "Be quite you act like the four of us didn't just spend like an hour cuddling on the couch".Yangyang feels Jeno's warmth now gone from his back. "Jeno? Where did you go?" he turns himself around on the stool and felt around behind him with one arm for the boy but to no avail."I can't believe I have been wronged like this and by the boys I love" Jeno's voice fills the room with a fake pouting tone. Yangyang could nearly feel Jeno's pout thick in the air."Don't pout, we can all cuddle after we eat" Renjun replies in a soft voice from somewhere on the other side of the counter in the kitchen.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin, side Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Couldn't Imagine Me Without You Four

**Author's Note:**

> #00125
> 
> I honestly had so much fun writing this. It pushed me to get better at adding details into my writing so thank you prompter! Also this was never supposed to get this big but here we are, anyways I hope you enjoy!

The TV is on, it sounds like the channels are being flicked through. Only parts of words and various other noises could be made out. It's hard for Yangyang to pick up what exactly is on each channel due to the speed at which they are being turned. He almost wants to tell Donghyuck, hold that thought. Yangyang smells the air to make sure he was right, yes it is Donghyuck. He almost wants to tell him to slow down but he decides against it. Donghyuck always smells something of a fresh flowery scent of some kind. Due to this smell Yangyang nicknamed Donghyuck as flower boy.

Ignoring the sound of the TV, he moves his feet back and forth against the soft fuzzy area rug that the boys have in the living room of their apartment. His toes curl into the material, as an effort to never forget it's feeling. Yangyang was one hundred percent for buying the rug the day he felt it on one of the boys many shopping dates. Yangyang loves going out on dates with his boyfriends even if he can't see the happiness on their faces he could hear it in their voices and he could feel it in their touches. The five of them are truly a great match for each other. They are puzzle pieces that fit so perfectly together, they completed each other.

While enjoying the softness and fond memories of the rug beneath his bare feet, Yangyang didn't pay attention to the sounds his stomach is making. The beautiful memories drowned out the outside noise of the world. But Jaemin, who just walked into the room did catch the sound, and smiles fondly at the younger.

"Yangie" 

Yangyang was slightly startled by the sudden appearance of Jaemin's voice within the room. He could tell from where the voice sounds that Jaemin is somewhere to his right. So he pulls up his legs, now sitting criss cross on his seat, which he also really liked the soft leather texture of it, facing to about where Jaemin's voice came from. 

"Yes minnie?" Yangyang questions and could now hear light footsteps shuffling against the hardwood floor. A peachy smell soon fills his nose. Yangyang is always so thankful that each boy has such an enjoyable smell to them. He could tell Jaemin is walking towards him. A scheme pops into the boys head.

Yangyang feels a warm hand catch his now outstretched fist and all he could do in that moment was playfully laugh. He knew that by now Jaemin knew when to predict Yangyang's playful antics. After all, even without his sight Yangyang was still quite a prankster at times.

"You're not going to punch me this time" he hears Jaemin speak out in a teasing tone not very far from him. Letting out a playful laugh he remembers back to the numerous times before that he called over his unsuspecting, smiley sounding boyfriend just to punch him in the stomach. It made him laugh each time and Jaemin didn't mind it because he loves to see Yangyang laughing. (except one time Yangyang punched a little too low but Jaemin forgave him and the other boys in the relationship found it quite hilarious)

Yangyang notes that the previous warmth that Jaemin's hand gave his hand is now gone, but he could still smell the sweet scent that Jaemin always smells like. In response to the cooler air encircling his hand, he drops it back to rest on top of his crossed legs with his other hand. He knows Jaemin is still in the room. He calls out Jaemin's nickname and jumps back a bit in his chair when he felt a flick on his check, it is shortly accompanied by another flick on his other check. Jaemin would always get his revenge.

"That's what you get yang" hyuck said that, he notes. Donghyuck's voice is filled with an empty accusatory tone as if to playfully reprimand Yangyang.

Turning to his other boyfriends voice he replies "Don't make me come over there dong yuck". Each of the boys love to tease each other, it was all light-hearted, they all know that they love each other with all of their hearts. 

"Is renjun here, it smells like strawberries?" he questions the two other boys in the room. "Hmmm, I don't know, is he?" Yangyang can tell by the playfulness in Donghyuck's voice that he was getting back at him for calling the boy 'dong yuck'. 

So Yangyang listens intently to the noises in the room trying to pick up on a Renjun sounding noise, whatever that means. The noise of the TV is the dominating sound in their living room but he manages to tune it out. He hears what sounds like a soft kissing noise, then a giggle. The giggle was from Jaemin he was sure of it. Then another soft kiss sound. Who is being kissed? Yangyang wants to be kissed too. After all, he thought to himself, I am their boyfriend too. He became a bit sulky, he wants to be kissed by whichever boyfriend is doing the kissing too. Due to his sulking he doesn't hear Donghyuck telling Renjun that his forehead kiss tickled him.

With a huff Yangyang spoke up while looking straight ahead "I want to be kissed too. I'm a boyfriend here too. Do I not deserve a kiss too? Well I thi-" 

"Oh hush pretty boy, I was coming to you next. you're just too impatient" it is Renjun’s voice! So Renjun is here Yangyang notes to himself. In no time he turns to where Renjun’s soothing voice had come from, he could listen to Renjun's voice all day if he could. It is his favorite out of each of the boys in the relationship, but shh the others don't need to know! 

Not long after he could feel Renjun’s soft lips press against his forehead just like he assumed he had done with the other two boys in the room. 

A pair of hands are now placed on his cheeks accompanied by Renjun’s voice, "There, are you going to stop being sulky now." Renjun’s breath fanned across Yangyang's face due to their close proximity, which Yangyang would never complain about.

"Yes I'm happy now, very happy since it's from you Injun" a smile creeps its way onto Yangyang's face. A blush accompanies this smile but if you ask Yangyang he would say it’s just hot in their living room. 

Not even seconds after Yangyang's statement two exclamatory heys can be heard from the two other boyfriend's in the space. 

"Get over here and let me kiss your forehead too yangie, I'm sure I can beat Renjun's kiss!" he turns to the direction of the other boys voice with a shocked but satisfied expression on his face. Yangyang proceeds to follow his boyfriend's wishes and begins making his way over to him. He nearly knows the layout of their apartment by heart but he still uses his arms outstretched to feel where he is going, additionally he just doesn't like to use his cane in the house for fear of hitting his precious boyfriends with it by accident. He truly loves all four of them so so much.

His hand works it's way along the smooth, cool coffee table that he knew is placed in front of their L shaped couch. Turning to his left he feels the slightly smooth material of the couch. The first seat is empty. The second seat is not so empty, his hand finds Jaemin's thigh covered by the rough feeling of the jeans he is wearing. He squeezes the latter's thigh three times to silently tell him 'I love you'. Yangyang couldn't see the smile that grew on Jaemin's face also accompanied by a growing pink on his cheeks.

Taking the two out of this moment a voice speaks up "Hey no come to me first I want to kiss your forehead before this coffee addict does and plus it'll be better to get my kisses first."

"Ummm I think the hell not hyuckie, he's already sitting beside me so I'm first and you're second" Jaemin's voice rings out on Yangyang's left side.

"Technically, you're second"

"Technically, you're third"

"Touché Nana touché"

Now all four boys are laughing with each other. Yangyang believes that each of his boyfriend's laughs are just the best sounds. You need to hear them! The laughter dies down and forehead kisses are exchanged between Jaemin and Yangyang, Donghyuck and Yangyang, and Donghyuck and Jaemin.

The four of them all settle next to each other on the couch to watch, in Yangyang's case listen, to something on Netflix. 

Fifteen minutes in and Yangyang can hear light snores coming from his left. "Who is that?" he whispers as to not wake the boy up. 

From his right he can hear Renjun whisper back "It's Donghyuck, he has his head on Jaemin's shoulder. It's honestly so cute." 

Yangyang moves his hand to find the strawberry smelling boys hand. He grabs it and replies "You're honestly so cute Renjun". He feels Renjun squeeze his hand and place his other hand on the back of Yangyang’s hand.

Yangyang feels a finger poking his left side, he turns to Jaemin and smiles. Yangyang can feel Jaemin leaning in closer to him and soon he feels his warm breath against his ear. 

"Our little Renjun is blushing." Jaemin whispers into Yangyang's ear. Yangyang is happy he can make the other boy blush so simply. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. 

A few minutes pass and Yangyang now has Renjun's head on his shoulder, much like Donghyuck is with Jaemin, and is informed by the sweet smelling boy that both Renjun and Donghyuck are asleep. Yangyang hums is response and then feels Jaemin's arm wrapping around his shoulders pulling the boy closer to his side, but still making sure Renjun's and Donghyuck's heads don't fall off their shoulders.

"I'M HOOOME MY BEAUTIFUL BOYS!" Yangyang jumps at the sudden loud voice, unknowingly getting closer into Jaemin's side. Jeno is home from his night class. Yangyang could never mistake that voice. 

He feels Renjun move at his right side and a low sounding grunt coming from the same direction as Renjun's head lifts from it's previous spot on Yangyang's shoulder but he doesn't move away from Yangyang's side.

"Do you have to be so loud? Some of us were trying to take naps here" Yangyang stifles a laugh also hearing Jaemin letting out a laugh too with his arm still around Yangyang's shoulders.

"My bad but I brought pizza home!" Jeno's voice sounded first apologetic but then lifted up to a brighter tone. Ok but pizza is here he doesn't need Jaemin's arm or Renjun's head, he wants pizza.

"Good Yangyang's stomach has been making weird noises the whole time we were watching Netflix and hyuck and injun were snoring" ‘damn it really be your own boyfriend’ Yangyang thinks to himself.

"What kind did you get?" ‘oh it’s Donghyuck's sweet voice, he's awake now too’ Yangyang thinks to himself. His sleepy voice is very nice to listen to if only he could see his sleepy face too. Yangyang knows Donghyuck is pretty either way.

"Cheese and pepperoni" Jeno's voice comes from the kitchen area, which is located behind the longer L part of the couch where they are currently sitting with each other, and Yangyang took no time in deciding to make his way into the kitchen. 

The smooth glossy texture of the apartments countertops is now under his hand as he uses his other hand to locate one of the bar stools that sit at the living room facing side of the counter. 

He could hear the other boys shuffling around behind him and the sound of the cardboard pizza boxes being opened and closed. As he sits, playing with his fingers on top of the counter, he could hear what sounds like socks shuffling against the hardwood floor coming closer to him.

Within no time of him noting the sound, a warm body is pressed against his back and a pair of arms encircling his body. It feels like warmth, love and security and smells of warm vanilla. He leans back into Jeno's embrace, savouring his presence and the fact that he always smells so good. Just like the other boys. Yangyang has to admit that vanilla is one of his favorite scents.

"What kind of pizza would you like for dinner cutie?" Jeno's voice comes out right near Yangyang's right ear, after all Jeno had rested his head on the other boys shoulder still not letting him out of the back hug. They both seem to want to savor each moment of the interaction.

Yangyang could feel a smile growing on his face along with a pink color on his cheeks as he moves his hands to on top of Jeno's. He replies “Cheese is fine cutie".

A voice pipes up "Oh would you two stop being so mushy, you're going to make the rest of your boyfriends throw up", a trio of fake gagging noises are soon audible. Yangyang speaks up again in response "Be quite you act like the four of us didn't just spend like an hour cuddling on the couch".

Yangyang feels Jeno's warmth now gone from his back. "Jeno? Where did you go?" he turns himself around on the stool and felt around behind him with one arm for the boy but to no avail.

"I can't believe I have been wronged like this and by the boys I love" Jeno's voice fills the room with a fake pouting tone. Yangyang could nearly feel Jeno's pout thick in the air.

"Don't pout, we can all cuddle after we eat" Renjun replies in a soft voice from somewhere on the other side of the counter in the kitchen. 

All the boys are back on the couch now cuddling with their bodies entangled with one another just like how they like it. It's like they were a puzzle and all of the pieces had been nearly fitted together. They stay like this for a while before going to their respective beds. A little thing about these boys and this relationship, even though they each have their own bed they tend to just sleep in any bed. After all, they do like to cuddle.

* * *

The repetitive loud buzzing sound of the alarm clock on the wooden nightstand takes Yangyang out of his dream. That dream was actually pretty enjoyable, he was a bird and was able to fly. His bird self soared in the blue sky and perched on tree branches. Reaching his hand up and out of the covers to which he was meet with the cooler air in the room, he feels around the nightstand and finally finds the plastic noisy object. Palpating against the top of the alarm, the first button, the second button, and the third button that would turn off the alarm. He pushes down successfully bringing the noise to an end. Good now that thing has shut up. 

He lays back into the sheets and takes in the quietness of the apartment that wouldn't last long since his boyfriends would soon be awake too for their classes. He himself had an eight a.m. humanities lecture. Moving his feet back and forth, he felt the ever so slightly fuzzy cotton material of the sheets. He couldn't see their color but he likes to think that they are a purple color. He likes the way the word purple sounds so by that he deems purple his favorite color.

Ending the thought of the sheets he twists his body in an effort to stretch and shake off the remains of sleep. In the process of stretching his arms and legs, his foot comes into contact with something. The something is fleshy and warm. A groan reaches Yangyang's ears and he slowly retracts his foot back to his side of the bed, maybe as an effort to act like nothing happened. A smell of vanilla filled his nose as the mystery boyfriend ruffles the sheets and moves. Aah yes it’s Jeno.

Yangyang isn't sure if he had actually woken the other boy up because after a minute or so the other side of the bed stopped moving and the covers had settled again. To test it, he slowly crept one of his hands across the mattress until he arrives at what felt like a finger. He taps the finger once. A second tap. A third tap. In a swift movement Yangyang now feels that his hand is being held by Jeno's. 'Wow, that's cute' Yangyang thinks to himself

"Yangie what are you doing?" 'oh god his voice' Yangyang thinks to himself and replies "Nothing I just wasn't sure if you were awake."

Not long after Yangyang had spoken, he feels Jeno pulling him over to his body. Yangyang feels Jeno's arms wrapping around his waist and hands interlocking with his own. It’s warm and very relaxing he could stay in Jeno's arms all day long if he had to. 

The feeling of hot breath on his ear took him out of his thoughts. "I love you Yangyang"

He feels his cheeks grow warm and he squeezes Jeno's hands. "I love you too Jeno"

While still in each other's grasp, the bedroom door could be heard slowly being opened. Yangyang could feel Jeno release one of his hands and sit up on one of his elbows while still having his other hand draped on top of Yangyang's waist. Yangyang hears Jeno's voice speaking lightly "Nana, what are you doing?" ‘Makes sense that it's Jaemin since he also has an eight a.m’ Yangyang thinks.

Yangyang doesn't hear a response come from the other but he did smell the lovely mixture of vanilla and peaches. Jaemin always smells like peaches. He is sure that Jaemin is still in the room with them. The feeling of the corner of the bed dipping down then a body making its way up to the middle of the bed reassures him that Jaemin was still here and now right between him and Jeno.

Jaemin had worked his way between the two boys and is laying face down with one arm slung over each of them. Yangyang hears Jaemin's whiny muffled voice, "I don't want to get up, I don't want to go to class. I want to sleep right here." Shortly after the statements were uttered Yangyang's hand found it's way into Jaemins hair. He was told by Renjun that Jaemin had dyed his hair a pastel shade of pink, ‘like cotton candy’ Donghyuck had contributed, about two weeks ago.

Yangyang hears Jeno speak next "Technically you already did get up and you do have to go to class or me and Yangyang will revoke your boyfriend privileges." Yangyang couldn't stop the laugh that escapes his lips when Jeno says 'boyfriend privileges'. With his hand still entangled in Jaemin's hair he feels the quick movement up and to the side of Jaemin's head. He assumes the boy is looking at Jeno now.

He could tell Jeno's threat, if you could even call it that, put some pep in their sleepy Nana's step as he could no longer feel his body on the bed.

"Come on Yangyang, we need to get your clothes on and we need to get us something to eat before we leave. Because we can't be late to humanities or Jeno's gonna become a bad cop and no one has time for that." Yangyang laughs at the other boy but still proceeds to get out of the bed. Jeno's voice retorts to Jaemin's statement with a 'hey'.

He follows the flowery scent to the other side of the room where the closet is located. His outstretched arms moving around in the space in front of him until his hand comes into contact with Jaemin's back. He moves in to hug the boy from behind, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s upper body. He rests his head on the boy’s shoulder as he is still facing the clothes.

"How about these jeans, they’re black with rips, and this red shirt, with the pocket you like?" Yangyang could feel the vibrating of Jaemin's chest against his body as he spoke. He could also feel the boy’s breath on the side of his face that is still resting on Jaemin's shoulder. He knows Jaemin is looking at him for an answer but he has the urge to do something first before he answers.

Yangyang, still hugging Jaemin, turns his head so that their faces are only centimetres apart and plants a soft but meaningful kiss right on Jaemin's lips. Pulling away, he finally answers the question with "Yea Nana that'll be great, you always make me look good."

"oooo he's blushing" Yangyang hears Jeno comment for the other side of the room. He could feel Jaemin turning around in his arms. Now Yangyang’s the one with his boyfriend's head on his shoulder. This gesture made Yangyang remember the first time he and Jaemin hugged.

_The first week of classes freshman year has come and gone in what seems like a day. Now it is yet again Monday and honestly Yangyang did not want to go through another week. He hadn't recovered yet from the not only mentally but emotionally drained the week had made him. Some people are just not very nice when you're different from them._

_He hadn't exactly made any worthwhile friends yet. Just the usual everyday passing conversations and small interactions._

_It's currently 7:56 a.m. according to the voice from his phone and if he didn't quicken the pace of his walking he is definitely going to be late for his lecture. Successfully arriving at the lecture halls door he smacks directly into a body who is presumably trying to exit the hall._

_Upon hearing a low "what the hell" in a tone that is anything but friendly, Yangyang is preparing to get chewed out by the person. And that he did._

_"Really? Maybe be more aware of your surroundings next time huh?" there is a pause and Yangyang didn't have the courage to speak up just yet so the voice continued. "I get your blind, but you have that stick thing so how about using it so you don't bump into me. Ok? You nearly made me drop my phone" The angry tone lingers in the air like a fly that just wouldn't go away._

_In the calmest voice Yangyang could muster up, as to not come across scared of the sudden tense atmosphere he replies to the boy who he could still feel was standing in front of him. "Ok, I'm sorry"_

_He waits a moment for a response and feels the boy move to the side and slip past him muttering an annoyed "Yea whatever blind boy"_

_That is one of Yangyang's pet peeves. He doesn't like being called blind boy, he really hates it. Hates it so fucking much because it makes him feel like an exclusion from society. Almost like he doesn't belong. Willing his feet to move forward, he sweeps his cane left to right in front of him. When the cane comes into contact with something metal sounding he presumes he has found the desks and sticks his hand out feeling the edge and surface of said desks. Seconds later a calm sounding female voice who, from the sound of it, is sat at the end seat of the desk speaks._

_"If you go back two more rows there's an empty seat at the end of the row like this one." Yangyang could feel the smile growing on his face as he proceeds to say his thanks and makes his way towards the empty seat._

_He reaches the seat with no further problems but still could not shake off his overall drained and annoyed feeling._

_The lecturer was supposed to go swimmingly well. Up until the point when Yangyang feels a slightly cold finger tap on the bare skin of his lower arm accompanied by a hushed 'excuse me' from a male voice beside him as to not interrupt the lecture. He turns his head in the direction of the voice and hums in response._

_"I didn't mean to be staring at your phone but I noticed you were recording the lecture but your phone died about 5 minutes ago." Yangyang takes in the other boys words, processes the words then let out a long winded groan, crossing his arms and resting his head on top of them on the desk._

_"Hey, hey. it's ok. I can record the rest and send it to you so you don’t fall behind. oh, and also, I brought my phone charger so you can charge yours for the rest of the time if you want." comes the boy's voice again from beside him and adds "it's ok, I'm more than happy to help you."_

_Yangyang feels himself melt a bit at the kindness of the boy and accepts his help and the lecture continues on. When it’s finally over, both boys stand up from the desk and get ready to leave but Yangyang hears the boy's voice again._

_"Is it ok if I hug you. ok that's kind of invading, you can of course say no, whatever you want. it's just that you look stressed out and like you could use a hug." By the tone of his voice Yangyang could almost feel like rambling state of the other. He even sounds a little nervous._

_"Yea that would be nice" Yangyang replies and a short time later feels arms encircle him with a rare friendly warmth. To be quite honest Yangyang would have been fine if the boy didn't let go._

_During that lecture Yangyang mostly learned two things: the warm hugging boy's name is Jaemin and peaches is a wonderful smell. (He may or may not have gotten lost in the peach scent wafting over from Jaemin a few times during the class.)_

The two boys separate their bodies and Yangyang proceeds to get dressed into the outfit Jaemin had picked out for him. The two then proceed to eat breakfast together and head to their 8 a.m. humanities lecture.

* * *

There is no loud alarm going off this morning to wake Yangyang up. It's Tuesday and Yangyang doesn't have any classes this morning. But Donghyuck, who he could tell is laying beside him by the fresh flowery scent in the room, does have a class this morning. ‘Ha sucks for him’ Yangyang thinks to himself. 

He lays there taking in the other boy's beautiful flower scent. Yangyang has always found it funny that Donghyuck always smelled like flowers since he's literally the embodiment of a beautiful, bright sunflower. He loves the fact that everything about Donghyuck seems bright, even if he can't see him, he can just tell. He can tell that the boy's smile is bright, that his eyes shine like stars. He is always nice and caring to each of the boys. And his voice, ‘ohh his voice’ Yangyang thinks to himself. When Donghyuck speaks it's happy, it's comforting, it's soothing and sometimes has an edge of sarcasm but it is never in a hurtful way. Donghyuck has a unique flair. He could listen to the boy talk for hours.

Yangyang continues to think fondly of the boy who is wrapped up in the comforter only inches away from him. The quietness in the room allows the slow airy sounds of Donghyuck's breathing to reach Yangyang's ears. He thinks it's a pleasant sound, it's good to know that his human sunflower is still peacefully asleep. But not for long as Yangyang can hear one of those generics ringtones your phone has as an alarm goes off. It's kind of an annoying sound, Yangyang has to admit. 

He is now laying on his side facing the other boy. The annoying alarm sound was cut off not long after it sounded off, but strangely he couldn't feel any movement from Donghyuck's side of the bed.

"Good morning hyuck" Yangyang voices with a light tone as to not be too loud since the boy did just wake up seconds ago. He also doesn't seem to be too awake now, but Yangyang speaks again.

"Hyuck, are you awake over there?" he questions as he reaches over to the boy coming into contact with Donghyuck's t-shirt covered back. Feeling the slightly fuzzy cotton material, he now places the rest of his hand on the other boys back. He rubs Donghyuck's back in an effort to help wake him up and bring him out of his sleepy dais. Using his index finger Yangyang traces up and down the boy's spine. 

A tired grunting noise comes from Donghyuck's direction and Yangyang could feel him shudder under the touch. 

Still with his hand on the cozy boy, but it is now resting on top of Donghyuck's side, he speaks up again "Donghyuck you have to wake up, you have class in about twenty minutes"

Yangyang feels him turn onto his back and reply to him. "I can just skip, I don't feel like going today. I want to sleep more." Yangyang couldn't control his feelings when he hears Donghyuck's sleepy voice. He just sounds so damn adorable. He sounds cute, a little whiny, but definitely cute.

Yangyang's mind was scheming again. He sat up in bed and reaches out to find exactly where Donghyuck's body is on the bed. Moving his body right next to the cozy boys side, he reaches out again. This time to find Donghyuck's face.

"What are you doing Yangie?" Donghyuck asks sleep still lingering in his voice. Yangyang could feel the soft texture of Donghyuck's skin under his fingertips as his left hand follows the path his right hand took to reach the other boy’s face. With a hand on each side of Donghyuck's face, he props himself up on his elbow to steady himself. He could tell the other boy was still laying on his back and probably did not plan on getting up, so Yangyang proceeds to squish Donghyuck's cheeks with his palms in an effort to convince him to wake up and get up. A muffled sound comes out of the boy underneath him.

He made out Donghyuck's words to be "What are you doing now you little weirdo?”. There is no bite to Donghyuck's words, he’s teasing the younger boy. "I'll have you know" Yangyang spoke with hands still placed lovingly on the others squishy and beautiful (he could just tell they are beautiful even without ever seeing them) cheeks and continues "that I am for sure not the weirdest one out of the five of us." 

A laugh erupts from Donghyuck's chest and vibrates against Yangyang's torso. Underneath his palms Yangyang could feel Donghyuck's cheeks pulling upward. His lovely ray of sunshine is smiling and because of his actions, so in turn Yangyang couldn't stop a smile from growing onto his own face too.

He is brought out of his thoughts when Donghyuck's voice spoke up. "Why are you smiling like that? It looks like you're scheming or maybe a bit deranged." the older boy states.

"I'm just happy, y'know." Yangyang replies. After finishing his statement he feels the movement of Donghyuck's arms and the placement of Donghyuck's hands on top of his own which are still on Donghyuck's cheeks.

"I hope I'm one of the reasons you're happy" Donghyuck’s voice fills the air in the room to which Yangyang wastes no time in replying.

"Yes you definitely are along with Renjun and Jaemin and Jeno and pasta and purple and-" Yangyang was cut off when a finger came into contact with his lips in an effort to shush him.

"But I'm still number one right?" it comes out in a cutesy voice and Yangyang could feel the shiver of cringe running through his body but he still shakes his head up and down. 

Falling back onto his back on the mattress, Yangyang uses one of his hands to push Donghyuck closer to the edge of the mattress in an effort to get him out of the bed. His efforts were successful as he hears Donghyuck speak.

"Ok ok I'm getting up"

"Yea you better, don't skip your classes"

"You're one to talk, must I remind you who always tried to ski-"

"Shhhhh"

Yangyang really doesn't mind going to his classes. He actually met Donghyuck and Jeno though his biology 101 class.

_'Second semester of freshman year, come on Yangyang you got this' he repeats this same sentence to himself to reassure himself. 'This is biology, it'll be fine. You like biology.' he continues reassuring._

_"Hey, um I noticed you've been standing outside the biology room for a few minutes now and was wondering if you need to know where something is. Unless you're going to biology too, like me." Yangyang hears a bright and friendly voice speak up beside him. He still remembers how chipper the voice sounded for 8 in the morning._

_He turns to face the direction the voice is coming from and soon hears the voice speak again. "I'm right here, is it ok if I touch your arm?" Yangyang likes the kindness of this guy so he shakes his head and soon feels the boys touch on his arm. Without thinking Yangyang states "You have soft hands." If only he could have seen how Donghyuck's face lit up._

_Processing what he just said he let out an annoyed grunt at himself and starts to apologize "I'm so sorry, that must be really weird coming from a stranger. You can go now if you need to"_

_"No no, you're completely fine, I'm Donghyuck by the way, what's your name?"_

_"Yangyang" Yangyang smiles while answering and feels at ease with this boy. The worries he had before are dwindling down now. "That's a cute name. so are you going to biology, class is about to start?" Yangyang notices that Donghyuck still had his hand on his arm, it was comforting on his nerves._

_"Yes I'm actually going to biology too, I was just nervous since I don't know anyone." he answers with a kind of nervous tone._

_Yangyang feels the other boy’s hand leave his arm and only the lingering warmth of the boys touch was left on his arm. He could hear the boy adjusting his standing position beside him amongst the charter of other students in the science hallway. "Well now you'll know two people, that is if it's ok that I introduce you to my friend Jeno. he's a really sweet guy and he's in biology with us." Yangyang notices that Donghyuck had said all this in one breath. ‘He must be excited to be friends with me’, Yangyang thought, ‘or at least I hope he wants to be friends.’_

_"Yes that would be great if you could, if he's anything like you I can't wait to meet him."_

_With this the two walk into the classroom and sat down beside Jeno. The three boys hit it off and became good friends._

_Yangyang is so grateful for Donghyuck coming up to him that day. Yangyang feels comfortable around the two boys. They treat him like his blindness didn't make him any different, like he is like them and he loves that feeling._

Ten minutes had gone by, Donghyuck had already left for class and Yangyang was still laying, sprawled out on the bed, taking advantage of the recently vacated other side. Today Yangyang has no classes to attend but that doesn't mean he doesn't have assignments to do that he totally wasn't pushing off till later. 

He rolls over onto his stomach, legs rustling within the sheets, and feels the top of the nightstand for his phone. Finding the device he asks it what time it was. 8:36 am. Upon hearing this Yangyang let out a breath and stretches each of his limbs.

Tossing the covers off of his body, he moves his legs over the side of the bed and his bare feet came into contact with the floorboards. Picking up his phone, Yangyang wants to send a text.

"Send a text to 'my boys' group chat" Yangyang waits to hear a response.

"Ok. What message would you like to send to 'my boys'?" came the female automated voice from his phone and Yangyang feels himself smile.

"I loooove you guys, have a great day" Yangyang speaks his cute message.

"Alright, your message is 'i loooove you guys, have a great day' to 'my boys' group chat. Ready to send?" Yangyang giggles to himself hearing how the voice reads his message and confirms that he is ready to send it. 

Leaving the device on the nightstand right at the corner, so it was easier to find later, Yangyang proceeds to get dressed for his day ahead. Slipping a soft, knitted long sleeve sweater over his torso he relishes in the feeling of the fabric and the warmth it is starting to bring. A moment later the voice from his phone cuts through the quite white noise of the room indicating that a notification has been received.

"New text message from 'jaem' in 'my boys' group chat. Please say 'read message' to read message."

From his spot in front of the closet, he responds "Read message"

"Ok. Message from 'jaem', 'I love you all too and Yangyang I'm making pancakes if you want some' Would you like to respond?"

But before Yangyang could respond the voice indicating that another message within the group had been received.

"Message from 'hyuck' in 'my boys' group chat, 'yes I love you guys too but excuse me jaem I was not offered pancakes before I left for class, eyes emoji'"

Yangyang couldn't stifle the burst of a surprised laugh caused by Donghyuck's text. Instead of crafting a text back, Yangyang decides in favor of going out to the kitchen to check on said pancake situation. He made sure to grab his phone and slip it into the pocket of his jeans before he left the room.

Brushing his fingers along the hard surface of the wall, as to make sure he was walking in the right direction, the smell of flour and maple syrup floating their way into Yangyang's nose. The pancakes were being made as promised by Jaemin. As his steps led him forward and deeper into the mixing syrup and flour aromas, he feels the texture underneath his feet change from the smooth hard wood to the slightly bumpy texture of the tiles within the kitchen. He makes it to the kitchen facing side of the counter that looks out into their living room area and leans his weight against the counter as he faces where he presumes Jaemin is standing in front of the stove.

The peachy smell of Jaemin waft through the air pleasantly and overpowers the other smells within their area. Yangyang assumes that Jaemin had been too focused on his pancakes to notice Yangyang's presence just feet behind him and based upon said boys reaction upon turning around.

"Che- oh! Yangyang come here come here!" the words come out in a surprised tone with hints of admiration and Yangyang obeys the other boy's request. He just knew that Jaemin was standing with outstretched grabby hands, ushering him over as if he would perish within the next few seconds without Yangyang's embrace. He didn't need to see it to know it, Jaemin has his cute habits.

Shifting his weight forward off of the counter and shuffling his feet into motion, Yangyang places his hand out in front of him in order to locate the needy peach. His outstretched hand soon comes into contact with Jaemin's chest where it rests soon to be accompanied by his other hand. The consistent rise and fall of Jaemin's ribs and the slowly increasing pace of Jaemin's heartbeat makes a smile grow on Yangyang's face. Yangyang feels Jaemin's arms find their place on top of his shoulders and Jaemin's fingers lightly brush against the back of his neck.

"Is someone getting nervous?" Yangyang dares to make this hushed comment with his hands still on top of Jaemin's chest. It obviously isn't as hushed as he thinks he said it because an exaggerated and clearly fake gagging noise came from behind the two boys. Yangyang turns around and Jaemin's arms dropped down the rest around Yangyang's waist.

"Eww gross, you two are being extremely gross for nine o'clock in the morning." the voice pauses to make another fake gagging noise and then continues to speak "and Yangyang you interrupted the pancakes I was about to steal from Jaemin." Yangyang knows that voice. Chenle, Renjun's younger brother. He is surprised he didn't take notice to his presence any sooner. 

Before he could respond to the younger boy, the strawberry scent of Renjun enters the room and lingers in the air around them like a fog. A thud reaches Yangyang's ears seconds later along with a loud exclamation of "oww what was that for" from Chenle.

"That" Renjun's sweet voice speaks "was a warning that you better be nice to my boyfriends" Yangyang hears a snicker leave Jaemin's lips and he feels the boy pull their bodies closer together. Yangyang could tell there was no maleintention in Renjun's words, it's just your typical sibling banter. 

"What is Chenle doing here?" Jaemin speaks up a few inches behind Yangyang's ear, the pressure of the said boy's arms still around Yangyang's waist with interlocked fingers resting on top of his stomach. 

“He’s here because he called me literally an hour ago and said he wanted to visit.” Renjun explains and Chenle soon adds on “Hey at least I called you before and didn't just show up with Jisung like last time.” This comment earns a response of ‘true’ from each of the boys within the room.

Untangling himself from Jaemin’s arm and feeling his way over to the strawberry scent of Renjun that diffuses through the air, Yangyang takes hold of Renjun’s face by the cheeks and plants a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. Feeling Renjun's hands find their way to rest on top of Yangyangs shoulders he plants another kiss on his lips. And finally another before Chenle spoke up again.

“Ok, I love that you’re deeply in love, I support that one hundred percent by the way, but I just want to eat my pancakes in peace without being reminded of how lonely I am.”

“You say you’re lonely like we all don’t know how close you and Jisung are and how you feel about him” Jeno’s lovely voice sounds through the room along with the cozy smell of warm vanilla. Yangyang nearly laughs when a choked out sound came from where Chenle is sitting on the bar stool next to where Yangyang decides to sit. 

When Yangyang presums Chenle has recovered from Jeno's words the younger boy spoke up in an exclaiming and accusing voice “Renjun! You told them?! I told you not to tell anyone!” The last word is drawn out to further accentuate Chenle's mood. 

“Of course I did, I tell them everything.” Yangyang hears Renjun pause and the noise of two plates being sat down on the granite counter in front of Chenle and himself before he continues while still in front of them on the opposite side of the counter “and by the way we are all willing to help set you two up. If there's anyone I would happily let you date it would definitely be Jisung.”

Another exasperated sound from his left reaches Yangyang's ears and all he could do is laugh at the younger's embarrassed state. After all Yangyang, and even the other four boys, had their fair share of embarrassing moments when their relationship was first coming to shape.

_Only thirty minutes have past as Yangyang's, Jaemin's, and Heachan’s history lecture is seeming to drag on ever so slowly. Of course the three of them sat next to each other, they have known each other for a year now and make sure to grab the same three seats each lecture. It is their routine. (Of course Jeno and Renjun would be included too if they had had the same history lecture)_

_Trying to focus on what their professor is saying became increasingly hard for Yangyang the more he took notice to the hushed whispers that come from the two boys seated beside him to his right._

_“No…telling him...crazy”_

_“...nervous...me!...I’ll pay you.”_

_Yangyang couldn’t concentrate effectively on both things anymore so he clears his throat and turns to the two boys not focusing on the lecture anymore since he always records them._

_“What are you two failing at whispering inconspicuously about over here?” Yangyang keeps his voice hushed but loud enough for the two other boys to still hear him. The three of them sit in the white noise of the lecture hall for what felt like minutes but was actually only about a minute before Donghyuck’s voice broke the silence._

_“Jaemin has something very important that he would like to tell you on behalf of us both, go ahead Jaem tell him” Yangyang could practically hear the sly smile on Donghyuck's face when the words reach his ears._

_“Actually Yangyang, Donghyuck is way more eager to tell you than I am”_

_“No no Jaemin is definitely just as eager as I am to tell you, so go ahead Jaemin tell-”_

_“Ok guys, what do you so urgently want to tell me? Is there something on my face? Do I look ugly today?”_

_“You could never look ugly in our eyes Yangyang” Yangynag couldn’t help the heat that rises to his cheeks upon hearing Jamins words. “So what is it that you wanted to tell me?”_

_“Ok let's get this over with already, rip off the bandaid as they say. Yangyang both me and Jaemin love you. Not like a friend type of love, I mean we do but more. We both agree that we want you in our lives and in our hearts too. What I’m trying to say is that over the year we’ve all known each other we’ve fallen for you. We love you and we love each other, me and Jaemin, and I hope you can love us too. And if you're not comfortable with this whole situation that's ok”_

_Jaemins voice then chimes in “Yangie what Hyuck said is very true. I love you and Donghyuck so much and I think we could make us work. That is if you like us too and would be willing to try to make this relationship work.”_

_Yangyang could not wipe the smile off his face, it felt like it might rip his face it two. Did two of the people he deeply cares for just admit to caring for him just as much? Was this actually happening? Yes and Yes. Not wanting to keep Jaemin and Donghyuck waiting any longer he let the words escape his lips._

_“Yes, are you kidding me?! Of course yes!”_

_A few exasperated noises reaches Yangyang’s ears along with the two boys voices nearly at the same time._

_“Wait really, you mean it, you love us too? Like love love us?”_

_“Yangie you love us to?”_

_“Yes, I do love you both just as much as you love each other and I am willing to make a relationship with the three of us work.”_

_The rest for the lecture passes by with an unshakeable giddiness hanging thick in the air but none of the three seem to mind at all. If the three of them move their chairs considerably closer and held each others hands for the rest of the class, deciding that they would just listen back to the recording on Yangyangs phone, nobody says anything about it. They're in love and nobody would stop their blooming relationship._

Snapping out of his thoughts Yangyang takes in the mixing smells of warm vanilla, strawberry and peach as he smiles to himself and graciously eats up the pancakes that Jaemin had fixed and Renjun had placed in front of him.

* * *

In a still very sleepy daze, Yangyang can feel the subtle movement and rustling of the body on the other side of the mattress. As soon as the movement started it seems to have stopped just as quick. Paying no further attention to it and adjusting his laying position to his side, Yangyang allows himself to drift back into his dreams. For the next ten minutes Yangyang entertains the events of his dreams, which he would probably not remember the next time he woke up, until he feels the sensation of something grazing over his cheek. Willing himself out of the cloudiness of his sleep he could now make out that the object repeatedly grazing over his cheek to be fingers. Renjun's fingers to be exact, identified by the distinctly sweet strawberry scent that fills Yangyang's nose as he breathes in. 

“Good morning Yang, it’s time to get up. It’s nearly nine and I'm planning to get everyone coffee from that one cafe Jeno and Donghyuk really like before we go to lecture and I wanted you to come with me, please?” Renjun’s voice fills the room in a calm, hushed tone.

“Of course Junnie, I’d love to go with you” Yangyang responds, stretching out his limbs with a sound that could only accompany the best of stretches. He can hear a laugh escape from Renjun’s body in response to the noise. Yangyang proceeds to uncover himself from the comforter and swing his legs over the side of the mattress. 

“Hey Jun, would you mind picking out an outfit for me?” Yangyang voices out his question into the room in hopes that Renjun wouldn’t deny. 

“Of course, give me a minute” Renjun replies without any audible protest which lets a smile grow on Yangyang's face. He sits on the edge of the bed allowing himself to fully shake off the rest of the sleep that lingers in his body. While waking himself fully, Yangyang takes a moment to relish in the strawberry smell that wafts from the other boy in the bedroom. Swinging his legs absentmindedly he notices that the smell of strawberries seems to be growing in intensity. It wasn’t until one of his swinging feet came into contact with another's leg that he realizes Renjun is now practically standing in front of where he is sitting at the edge of the bed. The feeling of the contact is accompanied by low grunt of pain.

Reaching out in front of him, Yangyang quickly felt around and soon clasps one of Renjun’s hands in his own hand and voices “I’m sorry for kicking you. I didn’t know you were right there.” His tone clearly conveying his apologetic state. Yangyang could feel the pressure of Renjun and the heat from his body as he moved closer to Yangyang's legs before said boy speaks his response.

“It’s fine Yangie, but I think I should put these clothes back as compensation for my injuries.” Yangyang lets out a protesting groan, he really was just too lazy to try and pick out his own outfit today. 

“Come on” Yangyang starts, dragging out the ‘on’, “I didn’t even kick you that hard and plus” he motioned to his face “I’m blind here.”

“I know, I know babe. I’m just giving you a hard time” Not even seconds after the words left Renjun’s lips, Yangyang feels Renjun slotting himself in-between Yangyang's legs and bringing his arms around Yangyang's neck to pull said boys head into his chest. He then continues to speak.

"And plus I think you'll look hot in the clothes I picked out" Yangyang wasn't sure what made the rosy tint flush his cheeks, maybe it was the vibrations of Renjun chest as he spoke or their close proximity or the words themselves (let's be honest here it was all three), but he could surely tell that Renjun is satisfied with his state.

Yangyang moves his arms to wrap around Renjun's waist and a laugh vibrates out of Renjun.

"Come on get dressed slow poke, we're kind of on a time limit with getting these coffees for our boys" 

Wasting no more time, Yangyang gets dressed into the outfit Renjun had picked out and the two boys are out of the apartment and on their way to Jeno's and Donghyuck's favorite cafe. Yangyang considers the walk very nice considering he holds Renjun's hand the whole way and of course has his cane in the other. Yangyang can still remember the first time he and Renjun held hands. 

_Yangyang is sat at a table situated near the back of the college library with Renjun sat beside him. Yangyangs laptop open to the digital version of his creative writing textbook, while Renjun has his own physical version sprawled out on their table. They're working on a new assignment they received last week where they had to partner up and write a description of their partner and what they associate with them._

_Yangyang was already not thrilled with the assignment but having Renjun, who is one of the only people he interacts with in the class, as his partner makes it more bearable. Yangyang listens to the words that are being read off from the textbook, thanks to his laptop, and tries to stay focused and not procrastinate any more than he already has._

_“Hey, can you look at me for a minute so I can see your face?” Yangyang obliges and turns his face towards Renjun's direction. He can hear a draw out hum come from Renjun and his face heats up at the realization that Renjun is studying the features of his face._

_“Ok you can turn back now.” Renjun voices. Yangyang does turn back and brings a cool hand up to his heated cheeks as if to stop the heat from growing into a noticeable pink tint. A few minutes go by and Yangyang decides to start typing up his assignment. Feeling the braille of each letter underneath his fingertips, he carefully types out his title ‘A Description of Huang Renjun’. But his fingers stop there. He leans his body back against the wooden chair and lets out a disgruntled noise, half caused by his realization and half by his dislike for the class._

_Yangyang hears Renjun stop typing too beside him, then he speaks up “What’s wrong Yang?”_

_“How am I supposed to do an assignment that basically relies on being able to see? I can’t see you. I can’t see other things to relate them to you. How am I supposed to pass this stupid class anyways. Why did I even choose this class?” Yangyang can feel his tone getting more and more exasperated with each word. He also didn’t realize how hard of a grip he has on his thigh until Renjun’s hand pulls his own off of his thigh. At first Renjun is only holding on to the top of his hand and Yangyang isn’t sure how to react to the new contact. Then he feels Renjun moving their hands and intertwining their fingers. A reassuring squeeze soon accompanies their hands._

_“Hey, I’m here to help you and I’ll always be here to help you. I can describe what I look like to you and we can even get Jeno, Haechan, and Jaemin to do it too. I’m sure they would be more than willing to help you. We’re all your friends and we’re all here for you, always!” Renjun's voice is sincere and evenly toned to make sure his point gets across. Yangyang stays quiet taking in the words that Renjun just said. If you ask Yangyang right now if his crush on Renjun just grew bigger, he wouldn’t deny it. Little did he know the look in Renjun's eyes tells the same story._

Renjun's voice pulls Yangyang out of his memory. “Yangie, we're here” 

The sound of the bell on the top of the door ringing each time someone would go in or out of the cafe and the chatter of unidentifiable conversations further indicating to Yangyang that they have reached the coffee shop. He feels his hand and arm be gently pulled forward as Renjun presumably leads them in through the door and to the small line at the counter. Renjun is talking about a book that he had recently started reading that he is very interested in. Yangyang loves listening to Renjun talk so passionately about things he likes. He doesn’t care if he doesn’t get a chance to add to the conversation, Renjun's voice is soothing to his ears and unique. It is just one of the many things he finds himself loving about Renjun.

Still standing in line and with Renjun so entranced with talking about his book and Yangyang equally entranced with what Renjun is saying, both failed to noticed who enters the cafe just a short time after them. 

Responding with a hum to let Renjun know he is still listening, both boys move up a spot in the line. Yangyang suddenly feels an increase of weight draping over his right shoulder. He quickly reaches up to find a warm hand followed by a sleeve covered arm. It takes a few seconds for Yangyang to be able to clearly smell the newly intensified warm vanilla smell that now stood right between them due to the strong, nearly overpowering scent of coffee and various pastries. It seems to Yangyang that Renjun is also surprised by this new presence because he no longer hears the boy's voice. Instead he hears another voice speak up.

“Well well well I didn’t think I would find you two cuties here” Jeno. Yangyang could practically hear the smile in his words. He hears Renjun let out a giggle and so he does too. 

“What are you doing here? You were still at the apartment when we left, you kind of ruined part of our surprise to get you all coffee before class today.” Yangyang picks up on the slightly whiny tone of Renjun's words. He couldn’t help to let another giggle slip past his lips. 

Their moment is interrupted by the male voice of the cafe worker from behind the counter, “Excuse me? Would you like to order now?”

“Yes, of course sorry for the delay!” Jeno's voice responds first and Yangyang feels him pull both him and Renjun closer into his sides while guiding them forward to the counter to place their orders. Yangyang lets his hand run against the smooth tile of the cafe counter in front of them, back and forth, while allowing Renjun and Jeno to voice their orders.

It only takes about five minutes for their drinks to be made and handed over. Yangyang takes Renjun's hand in his own and swings it back and forth between them. The two task Jeno with holding the drink carrier since he did spoil part of the surprise. 

Yangyang is relieved to get out of the biting cold of the fall wind outside when the three arrive at their apartment building. To Yangyang's surprise the hallways of their building are quite quiet, as compared to other mornings, except for the padding of their shoes against the, Yangyang presumes, hardwood flooring. He could tell they have arrived at their door because Renjun is no longer moving forward beside him. Further confirming this information, is the sound of Renjun’s jacket rustling and a set of keys clinking against each other. Not a moment later Yangyang hears the door open and they each walk in, one after another. Yangyang leaves his cane propped up against the wall of their apartments small entrance area, next to where they hastily discard their shoes. 

Two voices fill the room as Yangyang, Renjun, and Jeno make their way further into their apartment. Yangyang makes his way to their couch. Placing his hand along the soft material of the longer side of the L shaped couch, he rounds the end of it and finds that the first seat is occupied so he oppts to take the second spot.

“Where did you three go off to this early?” The voice is slightly loud considering Yangyang is sat right next to the person it resonates from, who Yangyang now knows is Jaemin. Yangyang reaches over and finds one of Jaemin's hands and traps it between his own hands.

“Yea, I thought you three got like kidnapped or something like that since you guys weren’t here when I went to look for you guys” Yangyang can hear Donghyuck’s voice float through the air from the kitchen to the living room. 

“We went to the cafe that Jeno and Hyuck like so much and got everyone a coffee before classes today as a surprise but Jeno here” Yangyang can tell Renjun sent Jeno a look due to the giggle that was audible from Jeno's direction and continues “ruined the surprise portion for him because he ran into us at the cafe.” 

“I love you Junnie” Yangyang and everyone else in the apartment can practically feel the cutesy tone that drips off of each of Jeno’s words.

“I love you too Jen"

Yangyang and Jaemin are given their coffees by Renjun and they each thanked him. Before Renjun's strawberry scent could disappear from their area Yangyang hears Jeamin speak up again to Yangyang and Renjun.

“You two always seem to brighten our days no matter what”

* * *

Yangyang doesn’t wake up because of the repetitive, droning on of an alarm or because of the voice or touch of one of his boyfriends. His sleep came to an abrupt end due to a particularly loud crack of thunder that rings through the air making it seem like he was not in fact laying in bed but rather outside. Yangyang shortly takes notice to the continuous pelting of raindrops against the bedroom window after the noise had subsided. 

Scooting his hand across the mattress to identify where the edge is, Yangyang scoots the rest of his body over and reaches for his phone on the nightstand. With the device in hand, he pulls the covers completely up and over his head in order to muffle the noise of his own voice and the voice of his phone. 

It’s 4:08 AM. Hearing this makes Yangyang groan inwardly. He pulls the blanket down to rest around his shoulders and just lays there for a couple of minutes, taking in the steady pace of the rain and the white noise in the bedroom. From his right, he can feel the blanket being slightly pulled just a bit away from him as the boy beside him shuffles and readjusts his sleeping position. This action sends a puff of lovely peach scent into the air as the blanket settles back down around their two bodies. Yangyang remembers back on the day, it was Jaemin's 19th birthday, that he gifted the boy the peach scented lotion. He also remembers how about a month later Jeno informs him that Jaemin had recently bought two more containers of the lotion. From then on the scent just stuck and Yangyang was not complaining. It smells amazing on Jaemin.

Yangyang breathes it in and a smile grows itself onto his face. As much as he wants to reach out and touch Jaemin's arm or hold his hand, he decides against it. HIs reasoning being to not wake him up too at this ungodly hour when he doesn't need to be. 

Yangyang turns back onto his side and reaches out for the night stand to place his phone back on top of it. He leans his head further into the fuzzy cotton material of the pillow case that covers his pillow in an effort to chase after the fading remains of his once sleepy state. Maybe he also does it in an effort to muffle the noise of the storm brewing just outside the window. A second loud rumble of thunder fills each and every open space and if you ask Yangyang it was like the storm was threatened him not to go back to sleep. This is not the first time Yangyang has had trouble falling asleep. There have been a number of nights before where he would lay awake hours at a time and then the next day struggling to keep his eyes open. Then there are many other nights he sleeps perfectly fine. He blames his blindness for disrupting his sleep schedules, after all he can’t exactly tell when it is day and night.

Yangyang rubs at his eyes and then at the rest of his face. There is no trace of sleep left at a reachable distance in his mind, it is all buried deep inside and now he was fully awake. He readjusts his position once and then a second time and then a third time. He figures his shuffling around had jared Jaemin up from his previous sleeping state due to a new growing sense of warmth that settles its way against his back. The feeling of warmth is soon accompanied by the feeling of Jaemins arm resting on top of his side and his chin finding the crook of Yangyang's neck. Yangyang leans back into the touch, letting the tension dissipate from his shoulders as he enjoys the comfort of their close state. Yangyang thinks that the sound of the rain is a nice background sound for the moment they’re sharing. 

“You can’t sleep” Jaemin's quiet voice vibrates against Yangyangs back and fans out over his neck in a single breath. He isn’t sure whether the words are a question that requires an answer or a statement that requires confirmation. But either way Yangyang only waits a few seconds before he responds.

“Yea” Yangyang could feel Jaemin hum in response and snuggle closer into his back. There’s a brief pause where Yangyang just lays there in Jaemin’s embrace, maybe trying to persuade himself back into a mindset clouded with sleep but it’s to no avail. So he speaks up again.

“Hey Jaem, “ he waits to hear a confirmation that the boy in question had not fallen back asleep before continuing again, “would you mind making me some chamomile tea?” 

Yangyang feels the sensation of a pair of lips pressed against the skin of his neck before he hears his answer. “Yes of course, let's go.”

Freeing himself from under the covers, Yangyang finds Jaemin’s hand and the two walk down the hall and to the kitchen. Once there Yangyang can hear the click of the light switch as Jaemin turns it on. Not even a second later a surprised shout fills the room.

“Jeno, Hyuck, what in the world are you two doing on the floor in front of the fridge a 4:26 in the morning?” Yangyang is caught off guard by the sudden outburst of sound but couldn’t help laughing at the events playing out. 

“Well, we were laying in bed and Jeno brought up that he was hungry, which made me hungry so” Yangyang let the smile paint itself across his face hearing Donghyuck draw out the word ‘so’ before he continues “We both came out here to the kitchen to get a late night snack.”

Then Yangyang hears Jenos voice pipe up into the conversation “And that’s what we were doing until Jaemin turned on the light scaring Hyuck so he fell back into me. Thus why we are on the floor.” 

“What are you two doing up and out here?” Donghyuck voices in a questioning tone, Yangyang can hear the rustling of Donghyuck's and Jeno’s clothes as he presumes they are getting up off of the floor. Hearing the bar stool beside him squeak against the floor as it’s being moved out Yangyang is hit with the comforting smell of warm vanilla as he reaches out to the boy. He finds Jenos elbow first and then migrates his hand up to Jeno's own, intertwining their fingers. Yangyang smiles to himself due to Jeno’s compliance to the hand holding.

“We’re up because Yangyang was having trouble sleeping so I’m making him some tea” Jaemin explains on behalf of both of them which Yangyang is thankful for along with being grateful that he’s making him tea at four in the morning. Yangyang thinks that Jaemin must really love him to be willing to do this for him at such an hour. 

“Make me some tea too, please?” Jeno's request pulls Yangyang out of his thoughts and back into the events in front of him. He hears Jaemin reply with a simple 'Sure, my love' and he can tell those three words were enough to make Jeno all mushy and warm inside. Also judging by how Yangyang feels Jeno lean his head onto his shoulder and let out a content humming sound. All Yangyang can think is cute cute cute.

Following in Jeno's steps, Yangyang requests that Donghyuck also make him a snack too to which he hears Jaemin also add on a ‘Me too' to which Donghyuck complies into making them both snacks too.

As Jaemin and Donghyuck are doing there thing on the other side of the counter in the kitchen, Yangyang scoots his chair closer to Jenos in order to lean closer into his side. Still head on shoulder and hand in hand. Yangyang plants a kiss on top of Jeno's head and hears a hum of appreciation as a response to his affection. 

“Here’s your t- oh my god I think I’m going to be sick with how cute you two are being right now.”

“Oh stop it Nana, you’re one to talk about being sickeningly sweet to us” Yangyang takes notice of the pause in Jeno’s words before he continues “but will you come sit with us?” This time Yangyang was the one to react to the moment.

“You’re disgustingly cute Lee Jeno” Yangyang says while facing Jeno's head on his shoulder. There are two reasons why he could tell Jeno was looking right back up at him. One because of the breath fanning over his skin and two because of the pair of lips that meet his. 

Yangyang blames the sudden heat rising to his cheeks as a side effect from the hot tea that Jaemin made him. Yep that’s why and that’s what he’s sticking to. The four eat their late night snacks and drank their tea while they chat about random things before they all collectively decide it would probably be a good idea to go back to bed so they can function properly in the morning. 

* * *

Saturday. A day free of classes. A morning full of waking up to five bodies with their appendages mingling together on the bed and their scents mingling together in the air. This is a Saturday tradition for the five of them. It gives them time to all be together and to all enjoy each other's presence.

Yangyang loves that they can all snuggle for as long as their hearts desire (also as long as their bladders and stomachs would allow too). 

Yangyang can tell he isn’t the first of the bunch to wake up as he can hear the voices of Renjun and Jeno softly talking about some show that they both really like. As Yangyang wakes up more and more coming to his senses, he notices that his arm was been clung onto by what smells like Donghyuck. It’s like his arm is a teddy bear and Donghyuck is a small child who needed to sleep with his favorite stuffed animal. Yangyang considers himself lucky to be chosen as the teddy bear this time. He would never turn down Donghyuck’s affection.

Yangyang figures Renjun must have taken notice to his now awake state, as he soon felt a pair of lips press against his cheek and the smell of strawberries fill his nose. 

“Good morning Yangie, hyuck has been latched onto your arm for a while now” Renjun's hushed voice greets him and lets out a chuckle after the second part of his statement.

“Yea I noticed” Yangyang lets out a laugh of his own “he’s really warm though so I won’t disturb him” he finishes while gently carding his fingers through Donghyuck’s fluffy hair. Yangyang can feel Donghyuck automatically nuzzle closer into his touch, the rise and fall of his chest staying constant against Yangyang's arm.

The shuffling sound of a body and the crinkling sound of the duvet reaches Yangyang's ears. The sounds are soon accompanied by the weight of Jaemin's head resting gentle on Yangyang's stomach. Before Yangyang could comment on Jaemin's sudden appearance Renjun speaks up.

"Jaemin, did you really have to crawl over me and Jeno to get to Yangyang? And you're still laying on us you heavy lump" the semi vexatious tone of Renjun's voice brings an amused mood to Yangyang.

"And your leg is nearly on my face" Jeno informs the younger boy. Yangyang presums Jaemin moves his leg further down on top of Jeno's body based upon the 'thank you cutie' Jeno voices out.

Renjun, who is laying between Yangyang and Jeno, takes one of Yangyang's hands in his own, playing with the boy's fingers. This gesture serves to amuse both Renjun and Yangyang as Jeno talks on about a show that Yangyang doesn't know the name of. Renjun occasionally weaves in a comment of his own between Jeno's sentences.

Only half listening to what the two are saying, since he wasn't awake for the first half of the conversation, he feels both Jaemin and Donghyuck moving against his body, 

One of Jaemin's arms now accompaning his head on top of Yangyang's stomach. He can feel said arm bending at the elbow in to direction of where Donghyuck lays. He could also feel Donghyuck's body shifting against his arm and Donghyuck's arms unwrapping themselves from his arm.

"Jaem what are you doing?" Yangyang asks the other boy, now locating his hair with his newly freed arm and carding has hand through it. 

"Messing with Hyucks cheeks" Jaemin says nonchalantly while still moving his arm.

"and if you don't stop I'm going to hit your cheeks" Donghyuck's voice is thickly layered with sleep, while Yangyang can feel him pushing Jaemin's hand away from him.

"oooh Hyuck I just love you so much" the cutesy tone in Jaemin's voice is also layered thick. Yangyang internally cringes at the other boy. A moment later he feels the two boys hands intertwined on top of his chest like nothing just happened.

While in their own conversations, they fail to hear first the apartment door being unlocked and second the small conversation that takes place.

After Chenle closes the door behind them, he lets out an unmistakable laugh. To which Jisung promptly shushes him so their cover is not blown as they quietly make their way down the hallway and to the bedroom the boys currently occupy.

Yangyang, along with the others, take notice to the door to the room swinging open and two body's bounding in.

"I really hope you guys are decent." Chenle states.

"Yes we are, you can stop covering your eyes now." Jeno responds back.

"Why are you two here?" it's Renjun this time who speaks up. Yangyang can feel the vibrations of Renjun's chest against his hand that he was fiddling with as he speaks.

"We just wanted to visit, we had nothing else to do." Chenle states as the two boys foot steps can be heard and soon the end of the bed is dipping down under the newly added weight.

It's quiet for a moment before Yangyang hears Chenle speak up again.

"Soooo…"

"What?" Donghyuck's fully awake voice comes from Yangyang's left side.

"Well, if this love fest is over I was thinking you all could get up and we could do som-" The younger boy gets cut off in his suggestion as Renjun cuts into the conversation.

Renjun let's out a groan at his younger brother plus friend and cuts in with "Oh my god, go to the living room and let us cuddle for like ten more minutes" 

Yangyang can hear Chenle repeat Renjun's statement in a funny voice to which Renjun doesn't hesitate to interrupt again.

"Hey Jisung, did you know Chenle has fee-"

"Ok ok we're going we're going. You have exactly ten minutes before we come back in here for entertainment." Chenle's voice cuts off Renjun before he can spill the beans about how Chenle feels about Jisung. Yangyang can't help but to laugh while still tangled up in the embraces of the boys he loves.


End file.
